Petit déjeuner
by Coljayjay
Summary: Petite OS: Le petit déjeuner de Reese et Finch, vu par une tierce personne. RINCH 100%!


_**AN: Petite OS en spéciale dédicace à toutes les Reesettes! Parce qu'on est beaucoup à craquer sur lui... que faire...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'en suis fan!**_

 **JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ**

Encore une journée pourrie. Et évidement toujours des clients pénibles "et vous n'avez pas d'autres parfums?", "celui là, non pas lui, l'autre.", "vous avez de la crème?", "Deux sucres et demi et pas trop chaud" Je sers encore cette dame qui fait du coup une queue jusqu'à l'extérieur parce qu'elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut. Voilà, je l'encaisse et je lève la tête pour servir le prochain client. Je pense faire un arrêt cardiaque!

-" Bonjour Monsieur. Que désirez-vous?"

Je prie secrètement pour qu'il me dise "vous" mais fort probable.

-" Bonjour. Un café allongé, un sucre, un thé vert Sencha un sucre aussi. Et..."

Il regarde les beignets.

-" Mettez-moi six donuts de chaque s'il vous plait."

\- "Mon dieu, vous êtes le premier client à dire s'il vous plait!"

Je le trouvais canon mais là, j'ai cru défaillir quand il a sourit. Je me retourne et j'enclenche les boissons. Je vais dans l'arrière boutique pour lui donner une boite de donuts frais de ce matin. J'en profite pour appeler Sophie.

-" Pssst! So! Viens vite."

-" Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?"

-" Mon dieu, vas à la caisse tu vas voir! Une bombe vient de rentrer!"

-" Ah ouais?"

Elle se penche légèrement pour essayer de le voir.

-" Wow! Chouette costume en plus."

-" Pas touche, je l'ai vu en premier."

J'y retourne. Je lui donne ses boissons et sa boite. Je lui dis le tarif et j'en profite pour regarder sa main gauche: pas d'alliance. Mais deux boissons.

-" Voilà Monsieur."

-" Merci bien. Bon courage."

Et le revoilà qu'il me sourit. Je me sens rougir littéralement. J'espère qu'il reviendra, il a égayé ma journée.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je préparais la devanture, j'entends quelqu'un qui rentre. Je soupire, déjà. On ne peut même pas ouvrir tranquille.

-" Une minute."

Dis-je en finissant de poser ces donuts plein de sucre qui me collent au doigts. Ca m'énerve.

-" Prenez votre temps, je sais qu'il est tôt."

Et là, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque. Encore lui. Je me redresse pour lui donner mon plus beau sourire. Et je me mets derrière la caisse. Instinctivement je remets mes cheveux en place.

-" Bonjour. Je vous écoute."

-" Ces beignets étaient excellent! Je crois que je vais succomber de nouveau."

C'est plutôt moi qui succombe là! Encore un superbe costume, toujours ce sourire. Je remarque que ce matin il ne s'est pas rasé apparemment. Surement un de ces banquiers de la 6eme. Je pourrais lui confier mon argent les yeux fermés avec un tel sourire. Je lui prépare une nouvelle boite. Puis il me dit:

-" Rajoutez, un café allongé un sucre et thé Sencha un sucre s'il vous plait. Le thé a fait un adepte aussi."

Ah! Un et pas une! Donc il prend ça pour un ami.

-" C'est plutôt rare les gens qui prennent du thé vous savez. Mais mon patron, me dit toujours qu'à prendre du thé, il faut prendre le meilleur. Enfin, moi j'y connais rien, je trouve ça horrible quand même."

Il rit. Tiens, une bouffée de chaleur! A mon âge...

-" Mon ami est très difficile concernant cette boisson et croyez-moi quand il dit qu'il est bon, c'est qu'il doit l'être."

SI seulement ça pouvait le faire venir souvent, je suis prête à aller moi même ramasser les feuilles. Je lui tends tout. Il me donne un billet et j'en profite pour frôler sa main. Il prend tout et s'en va en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Sophie arrive.

-" C'est pas le beau gosse d'hier que je viens de voir?"

-" Si! J'en peux plus Sophie. Je pensais que les hommes canons avaient disparu de New York mais je reprends espoir."

-" Tu m'étonnes! Et tu as vu un peu son petit cul?"

-" Ca va pas non? Et puis comment tu as pu voir avec sa veste?"

-" J'ai l'œil t'en fais pas!"

On est parti dans une crise de fou rire. Ca fait du bien. Il est venu toute la semaine. Et chaque fois de bonne heure et j'en ai profité pour parler avec lui. Oh rien de bien palpitant, des banalités mais c'est tellement agréable. Hier une chose m'a pourtant intriguée. Il avait une marque sur la tempe et la mâchoire. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas parti de ces types qui se battent avec un verre dans le nez. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça. C'est peut-être un flic.

Ce matin j'attendais avec impatience son arrivée. Je surveillais l'heure.

-" Regarde-toi ma pauvre fille! T'as pas fini de surveiller ta montre?"

-" Ouais je sais..."

Et il n'est pas venu. Du coup j'ai passé une journée de merde, disons le clairement. Le lendemain j'attendais aussi, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas trouvé un autre café. Puis un autre type est arrivé à la même heure, chouette costume aussi mais nettement moins séduisant.

-" Bonjour Mademoiselle."

-" Monsieur. Que puis-je vous proposer?"

-" Un thé vert Sencha avec un sucre et un café allongé avec un sucre également je vous prie."

Tiens, bizarre la même commande que mon grand ténébreux. Mais pas de beignets. Sans doute une coïncidence. Je m'aperçois qu'il a un chien. Je me penche.

-" Il est trop mignon! C'est un malinois non?"

-" Effectivement."

-" Je peux?"

Je lui demande si je peux le caresser, je sais que certains proprio n'aime pas ça.

-" Bien sûr, il adore les câlins."

Je me redresse et lui prépare sa commande.

-" Il est adorable. Tenez. Ca fera quatre dollars et cinquante cents s'il vous plait."

Il me tend un billet de dix.

-" Gardez la monnaie"

-" Merci Monsieur."

Il me salue de la tête et prend ses boissons.

-" Bonne journée Mademoiselle."

-" Vous aussi Monsieur."

Le lendemain c'est encore le type à lunettes qui est venu et pas mon chouchou. Toujours pas de gâteaux. J'avais envie de lui demander si le beau gosse était son ami mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de discuter.

Puis les jours ont passés sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne viennent.

-" Y'en aura d'autres vas."

-" Tu parles, ça fait deux ans que je bosse ici et c'est le seul que je trouve canon et voilà qu'il ne vient plus."

\- "Peut-être que sa nana ne veut plus qu'il vienne par ta faute."

-" N'importe quoi! Puis il a pas de bague."

-" Et alors, ça veut pas dire qu'il soit seul!"

-" Je sais... je sais."

Et là mon moral remonta quand je le vis passer la porte.

-" Bonjour."

Sophie me donna un coup de coude, pas très discret. Elle lui dit:

-" Je vous laisse en charmante compagnie."

J'avais envie de la flinguer sur place. Il ne dit rien mais me sourit. J'ai peut être un ticket finalement. Je lui dit:

-" Comme d'habitude?"

-" Je suis si prévisible?"

-" Oh vous avez commandé la même chose à chaque fois, et votre commande n'est pas ordinaire. Alors..."

Enfin c'est surtout parce que j'ai craqué sur toi que je retiendrais même le dictionnaire si tu me le commandais!

-" Oui, comme d'habitude s'il vous plait."

Pendant que les boissons se faisaient j'ai essayé d'engager la conversation et d'en savoir plus.

-" Vous habitez dans le coin?"

-" Non pas vraiment."

-" Vous travaillez par là alors?"

Il a pas l'air d'aimer les questions. J'espère que je ne vais pas le faire fuir.

-" Je fais toujours un détour pour venir chez vous."

Oh mon dieu j'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Il me fait des avances ou je rêve? Allez hop je tente:

-" Ca fait plaisir."

Je le vis donner un coup à son oreille droite. Et parler visiblement à quelqu'un.

-" Je te manque déjà?... je serai là dans cinq minutes."

Merde, il a une copine! Il appuya à nouveau sur son oreille, je suppose qu'il a une oreillette. Il me fait une grimace.

-" Désolé, mon patron est de mauvaise humeur si il n'a pas son thé."

Patron? Je croyais que c'était pour son ami le thé. Surement qu'ils sont potes vu le "tu". Mais au moins c'est pas sa nana.

-" Oh, moi c'est pareil tant que je n'ai pas pris mon premier café. Ca exaspère ma collègue."

Il rit et sort un billet de dix dollars qu'il pose sur le comptoir. Il prend tout.

-" Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant d'être viré."

Et là, j'ai faillit mourir sur place. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil!

-" Gardez la monnaie. Bonne journée."

Sophie se rapplique.

-" Il t'a fait un clin d'œil ma belle!"

-" Je sais, je sais!"

Je jubile et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-" Par contre t'es rouge comme une tomate!"

-" Fou-toi de moi... Il faut que j'obtienne son numéro."

-" Et bien bon courage."

Oui parce qu'il me perturbait grandement et il me faudrait du cran pour le lui demander.

Le lendemain il n'est pas venu. Le petit homme à lunettes et revenu lui par contre.

-" Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'emballer les boissons et la boite de beignets dans un sac je vous prie? Avec le chien je crains de ne pas arriver à tout porter."

-" Bien sur, avec plaisir Monsieur."

Il me sourit. Il paye puis je le vois sortir et soudain j'aperçois mon beau gosse qui attrape le sac de ses mains et il lui sourit. Sophie les voit aussi.

-" Et bien voilà mystère résolu, c'est lui son patron."

-" Ouais."

Pendant deux jours c'est le petit avec le chien qui est venu. Et puis aujourd'hui ils sont venus tous les deux. Ils sont d'abord restés dehors, semblant en grande conversation.

-" Tu as vu comment il le regarde ton mec?"

-" C'est pas mon mec d'abord et qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Et s'installèrent à une table.

-" Vas-y, vas les servir."

M'a dit Sophie.

-" Bonjour Messieurs. Vous restez sur place aujourd'hui?"

Le grand ténébreux me fait un large sourire.

-"On doit travailler dans le coin alors tant qu'à faire."

-" Nous prendrons..."

Je coupe le petit en lui souriant:

-" Café, thé Sencha. Vous prendrez quelques beignets?"

Le beau gosse me dit:

-" 2 avec le glaçage vert, s'il vous plait. Harold?"

-" Juste un, sans sucre je vous prie."

-" On se met au régime?"

Lui demande l'homme au costume, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir.

-" Ca marche. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite."

Et je repars au comptoir. Je leur ramène la commande et le beau gosse coupe un bout de beignet et le tend au chien.

-" John! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les sucreries?"

Alors il s'appelle John. Hummm craquant. Il me fait un clin d'œil complice. Je pense que si il continu je vais finir par l'embrasser là tout de suite.

-" Ca va, il n'a rien eu cette semaine."

Je retourne au comptoir. Et malgré moi je les observe. Visiblement Sophie aussi, d'autant que nous n'avons pas d'autres clients.

-" Je crois qu'on s'est trompé sur eux."

Me dit-elle.

-" Comment ça?"

-" T'as vu comment il agit ton John? "

-" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore."

-" Bah regarde les biens. T'as vu son genoux? Ma belle, ils sont gays!"

-" Non mais t'as craqué ma pauvre!"

-" Ouvre les yeux. Ton chouchou le dévore du regard."

Je les observe d'avantage et elle m'énerve. Parce qu'effectivement il le couve du regard. Mais bon ça ne veut rien dire. Et voilà qu'il tend un bout de son beignet et le porte à la bouche du binoclard qui ne semble pas apprécier le geste mais le prend quand même. Ce qui fait sourire John.

-" Oh qu'il est mignon."

-" Ca va Sophie arrête. C'est des amis c'est tout."

-" T'es sure?"

John se lèche les doigts de façon très suggestive en fixant le type à lunettes. Sophie et moi avalons notre salive.

-" Bordel, il est sexy."

-" Pitié faites qu'il ne soit pas gay!"

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-" Là, je crois que tu peux faire une croix dessus ma belle."

Je les regarde à nouveau et le Harold attrape discrètement la main de John, pensant que personne ne les regarde et il lui caresse le dos de sa main. Je suis désespérée.

-" Bon, bah là c'est clair."

-" Ouais, regarde-moi leurs sourires. Ils sont trop mignons."

Je soupire.

-" C'est clair. Mais pourquoi! Alors soit ils sont tous prit, soit ils sont gays. J'en ai marre."

-" Tu finira par trouver t'inquiète. Regarde moi."

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers eux. Ils se lèvent et John pose sa main sur les reins d'Harold pour le diriger vers la sortie. Il est très prés de lui. C'est flagrant maintenant. Il se retourne et me dit au revoir de la main. Je fonds.

Bon et bien, mais matinées vont être moins amusantes maintenant...

 **THE END.**


End file.
